Inevitable
by Anna Scheler
Summary: Katniss está demasiado envuelta en sus dramas para volver a ver a Peeta, quien ha dejado sus manos marcadas a fuego en su cuello. Johanna en cambio no puede dejar de verlo a través de la ventana. Peeta x Johanna. Esta historia participa en el minireto "Un pareja para…" del foro El diente de león. Mes de febrero: Johanna Mason.


**Declaimer. La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ni gano un centavo al escribir esto, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras. Esta** **historia participa en el minireto "Un pareja para…" del foro El diente de león. Mes de febrero: Johanna Mason.**

 **Advertencia: Blasfemia literaria, por si no leíste el Summary es Johanna*Peeta. NO me envíes al árbol del ahorcado. Sin más, nos vemos al final.**

* * *

 **.Inevitable.**

No esperaba recuperarse pronto, le sacaban poco a poco la droga que tan bien le hacía y eso la ponía más irascible que de costumbre. Estaba harta de médico de la cabeza que se empeñaba en decirle que todo estaba bien. Y una mierda se decía a si misma mirando con furia al hombre en bata. Había ganado los Juegos una vez, la habían metido de nuevo, se suponía que la sacarían a tiempo, la secuestró el Capitolio y la torturó hasta derrumbar cualquier cimiento en su interior. Se sentía cualquier cosa, menos a salvo.

Excepto por las ocasiones en las que podía burlar a las enfermeras y escaparse de su cuarto de hospital para verle. La primera vez lo encontró por coincidencia, vagaba por los pasillos del lugar y encontró una sala pequeña con una ventana. Johanna Mason no era una persona curiosa, pero aquel hueco de cristal empotrado a la pared llamó su atención. Posó sus manos en el frio cristal y un nombre brotó de sus labios. Peeta Mellark se sacudía intentando zafarse de las cuerdas que lo aferraban a la cama. Gritaba y sus ojos azules parecían locos, idos. Un estremecimiento cruzo su espina y una lágrima solitaria se escapó por su mejilla.

Peeta estaba igual de roto que ella, quizás más. Sintió pena, y un nuevo sentimiento se asomó en su coraza de chica mala. Tanteó la puerta, cerrada. Se dijo a si misma que volvería otro día y susurro una despedida que el rubio jamás escucharía. Esa noche en su cama de hospital soñó con sus gritos, su voz grave rogando que los torturadores se detuvieran, en su pesadilla, ella los veía hacer sin detenerlos. Despertó llorando por primera vez desde que había perdido a su familia, ni siquiera mientras rapaban su cabello y le daban choques eléctricos había llorado, pero ver al tierno chico en llamas siendo torturado había abierto una grieta.

Finnick fue a visitarla una vez, le contó que Katniss se negaba a ver a Peeta, que aún no podía hablar porque el rubio la había intentado ahorcar. Sintió el rencor subir por su garganta, odiaba a Katniss, nunca la había estimado en realidad, pero no entendía para nada como podía dejar solo a Peeta, luego de todo lo que él había tenido que soportar por ella.

~JOHANNA POV~

Espere a que las enfermeras pasaran por mi puerta. Sabía que pasarían dos horas antes de que volviesen a chequear que estuviera ahí, respirando. Eso significaba que tenía dos horas para ver a Peeta y volver a mi cuarto o me negarían mi ración de Morphling. Cruce el largo pasillo casi corriendo, mis pies descalzos sobre el frio cemento. Llegue en unos minutos hasta la sala que me separaba del chico en llamas. Sonreí como una desquiciada observando la credencial plástica en mis dedos. Primrose Everdeen cita la tarjeta que me permite abrir la puerta. La guardo en el bolsillo de mi bata y entro cerrando la puerta.

La habitación está en la penumbra, una luz apenas ilumina el entorno, dándole al chico un aspecto lúgubre, temible. Siento miedo de que este muerto, hasta que lo veo voltear hacia mí, sus ojos azules no tienen la chispa de siempre, pero sé que los míos tampoco. Me acerco, no logra distinguir quien soy, lo sé porque sus cejas están enarcadas en una mueca de sorpresa.

— Peeta… — susurro su nombre, me siento a su lado — ¿Sabes quien soy?

— Que dices… Johanna — alza su mano y me sorprende que no estén amarradas, acaricia mi cabeza, me alejo, mi pelo no tiene ni un centímetro de crecimiento, raspa al contacto — Te ves fatal.

— Tu no estas mejor — sonreímos ante la ironía, acaricio su mejilla hundida y sé que no ha comido en días, está negándose los alimentos, al igual que yo — estas terrible Mellark.

— Lamento no haber podido ayudarte — observo las bolsas moradas bajo sus ojos, el temblor en su mano, sus ojos que miran a todos lados esperando un ataque que no ocurrirá, me asusta saber que estoy mejor que él, porque realmente quiero que este bien — Johanna… lamento no haberte ayudado, yo…

— No podías ayudarme Peeta, también te torturaban a ti, nadie podía ayudarnos en ese lugar…

— Aquí tampoco Jo — me mira y sus ojos son tan hipnóticos, que no aparto la mirada — ya nadie puede ayudarnos.

— No es cierto, estoy mejorando — miento vilmente, no puedo acercarme al agua, apenas soporto la luz artificial, como lo suficiente para no desmayarme, me muevo lo suficiente para cerciorarme de que estoy viva, pero necesito que el mejore así que miento — estoy mejorando…

— Mientes — toma mi barbilla y gira mi rostro a un lado y al otro — no estas comiendo Johanna.

— Tu tampoco — le suelto separándome, me enojo con demasiada facilidad.

— Comeré si tu comes — murmura y por un momento me recuerda al Peeta que estaba con Katniss y sonrío — nos pondremos fuertes juntos y abandonaremos este extraño lugar.

— Juntos — repito sorprendida — tu y yo y… nadie mas

— Juntos — se acomoda en la cama de manera tal que su rostro está a escasos centímetros del mío — nadie más en este "mugroso" lugar me entiende mejor que tú.

No sé porque lo hago, pero lo hago. Acorto la distancia y rozo sus agrietados labios con los míos que están en iguales condiciones. Dura apenas unos segundos, me encargo de ello. Me separo al instante, me pongo en pie y susurro que volveré. Salgo por la puerta y la trabo, porque no quiero que escape, no sin mí, no a verla a ella.

Camino lentamente, en una esquina suelto la credencial y agradezco al aire, a la pequeña Primrose. Me meto en las sabanas, la cama esta helada, como todo en este condenado mundo subterráneo. Despierto horas después con el desayuno en la mesilla de noche. Lo miro durante veinte minutos y lo trago todo a trozos pequeños para no morir en el intento. Incluso acepto que una de las enfermeras me asee, aunque los temblores me sacuden con fuerza y tengo que apretar los ojos para no tener un ataque de ansiedad.

Pido ver a Katniss, me dicen que ha ido a ver a Peeta y el corazón me da un vuelco. Dejo la habitación, camino rápido, algo torpe, hasta la sala con la ventana. Katniss está ahí, Peeta la mira con esos ojos brillosos que tenía en la Primera arena, loco de amor, loco por el maldito pájaro. Golpeo el vidrio y ambos voltean a verme, sin ver nada en realidad.

— Peeta — susurra ella con esa voz que sé que a él le apasiona, roba dos pasos de distancia, el rubio no se mueve de la cama.

— Katniss no estoy listo aun — veo sus manos aferrarse a la sábana — Vete… yo realmente no quiero hacerte daño.

— Peeta — repite ella y los ojos azules conectan con los plateados — debes comer, fortalecerte, por favor.

— Solo si lo haces tú — exige y ella lo observa, se lo está pensando, niégate, di que no y vete, deja solo a Peeta, déjamelo a mí.

— Como en los Primeros Juegos, cuando estábamos en la cueva… con la sopa.

— No es una situación tan diferente — sonríe apenas, ella ya está sentada a su lado, tomando el tazón y la cuchara — sema desnudo, herido, paredes de roca…

— Debieron salvarte a ti Peeta — me sorprende oír eso, a él también porque sus orbes azules se abren de par en par aceptando la comida de su mano— tu habrías hecho todo bien, y sin guion.

— Habría matado a todos si no te hubieran sacado conmigo — rechina sus dientes — sin ti… no sería nadie, no soy nadie.

Detesto ser la única espectadora del condenado romance entre los trágicos amantes. Ella lo alimenta, él come a gusto mirándola sin tapujos. Un fuego se propaga en mi interior y comprendo que jamás podrá caerme bien Katniss Everdeen. Pudo tener a su primo para ella sola, un chico agradable que lo daría todo por la castaña pero no, ella debió elegir a Peeta. Debió morir, debí matarla en vez de sacarle el rastreador.

Solo la ilusión de poder escapar con Peeta, de tener a alguien que me entendía a la perfección, separaba mi cerebro de la locura. Sin el rubio, sin familia, torturada, herida, no era ni un vestigio de la mentora que solía ser. Pase de vencedora a nadie en unos cuantos años. No era parte importante en la revolución puesto que mi único papel era lograr que Katniss saliera con vida. Sí, no tenía más opción que odiarla, y resignarme a vivir el resto de mis días solos.

* * *

 **Bum Bitch, jajaj.**

 **Una acotación rápida, el reto especifica pareja para…, no final feliz jajaja. Realmente es un hueco en la vida de Johanna que quería llenar. Aunque la mayoría la empareja con Gale, no sé, tenía la ilu de escribir algo de ellos dos.**

 **Espero que les guste y que dejen algún review con su opinión.**

 **Pásense por el foro, cada vez hay cosas más interesantes tanto para lectores como para escritores. Ya saben, El diente de león gente!**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


End file.
